masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tali: Treason
Description Tali'Zorah nar Rayya receives word that she is being tried for treason. She returns to the Migrant Fleet along with Commmander Shepard to stand trial. Acquisition A period of time after Tali has been recruited she will inform Shepard of the trial. Shepard may then choose to travel to the Migrant Fleet to assist her. Walkthrough The trial will begin almost immediately after Shepard's arrival on the Migrant Fleet. As captain of Tali's ship, Shepard has the role of counselor. Shepard may choose to respond to questions in several ways. Eventually, it is learned that geth have boarded and taken over another ship in the fleet, the ship Tali's father was on. The only explanation the Admiralty Board has is that Tali sent active geth to the fleet. Tali insists that she eliminate the geth threat. She and Shepard take a shuttle over to the captured ship. By accessing logs, Tali learns that her father was responsible for reactivating and networking geth in an attempt to develop a weapon against them. He very specifically states that he is doing so so that he may fulfill his promise to Tali and build her a house on the quarian homeworld. Tali finds her father's body near the bridge. Through the use of of a paragon interrupt, Shepard can comfort the grief-stricken Tali as she cries over her father. After checking his omnitool and finding his last message, directed toward her, she and Shepard proceed to destroy the geth hub, located on the bridge, and then return to the Migrant Fleet. Tali will ask Commander Shepard not to reveal what her father has done. Depending on Shepard's dialogue choices, her father's actions can be revealed to dishonor him but get Tali off the hook, or his actions can be hushed up and she will be exiled. Successful persuasion or intimidation will convince the Admiralty Board of Tali's innocence without revealing the actions of her father. Also, a third option is available: before leaving for the Alarei, talk to each of the admiral's about the infighting and the war with the geth. When you return to the fleet after finding the evidence, a third option appears as "Rally the crowd" during which Veetor and Kal'Reegar stand up and say Tali "did more for the fleet than they ever will" Tali will then have the charges against her dropped. This option does not require a high Paragon or Renegade score. The outcome of the trial significantly affects the rewards afterward. If Tali is innocent, but her father's secret is revealed, you will lose loyalty permanently but will gain a Tech damage upgrade. If Tali is guilty, you will retain loyalty but lose the Tech damage upgrade. Placating both the Admiralty Board and Tali with a high Paragon/Renegade score earns both the tech damage and Tali's loyalty. follow After completing the trial via Paragon option Shepard can again speak with each of the Admirals and Kal'Reegar. Kal'Reegar will discuss the possibility of war with the Geth as well as that he has been assigned to assist with future missions regarding the dark energy findings. Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh will inquire into if Tali found any research on board the Alarei; Tali will respond that the squad found nothing that would interest her. Shepard can let Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema know that Tali's father was performing weapons test on active geth and Tali will admonish Gerrel to not ever let anyone on the fleet know, if you give Tali the option of whether or not to tell Gerrel she will choose not to. Finally, you have the option to encourage Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib to continue lobbying for peace (Paragon) or to abandon his apologism for war (Renegade). After a while you will receive an email from Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh that she did find copies of the research on board the Alarei and it is a shame Shepard chose not to share it with her because if Shepard had the Admiral would in turn have shared the technological results and now, instead, Shepard will have to watch along with the rest of the galaxy as the Quarian fleet reclaims the homeworld with a large army of synthetics. It is expected the Quarian dark energy findings and geth research as well as the war debate will have an impact on Mass Effect 3. Trivia * Bringing Legion along on this quest will change some of the dialogue. * If you bring Jack or Miranda with you she wears a simple breather mask, despite everyone else being forced to wear a sealed suit/helmet combo Category:Loyalty Missions